


'cause I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm

by randomcactaceae



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, includes lady of the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae
Summary: Months after moving together, Dani sees the Lady of the lake for the first time since she and Jamie moved to Vermont. Small one-shot.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	'cause I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm

It was another evening in Vermont. The wind was chilly and the rain was pouring down. The day went on normally at The Leafling, but as it started to rain, customers started to decrease. Jamie started to leave everything in order for the next day as Dani looked for the keys to lock the door.

“Ready?” she asked Jamie, who was leaning against the counter at the back of the shop.

“Whenever you want” Jamie answered with a playful smile. As soon as the rain had stopped, they walked home, which was only a few blocks away. When they approached the main door, Dani let go of Jamie’s hand to open it. Their flat was on the ground floor, so they didn't need to take the stairs, they just needed to walk across the hall. When they were finally at their door, Dani started to search for the keys in her purse. Jamie wrapped her hands around her waist and started kissing the back of her neck teasingly, causing her to lose concentration.

“Jamie, not here, let me just find the keys”

“Come on, Poppins, it's not that hard"

"It wouldn't if you weren't teasing me like that"

"Ah, really?" Jamie said playfully. She stopped kissing Dani but her hands were still wrapped around her. Dani finally found the keys and opened the door. They both came inside and locked the door again.

"Want something to drink?" Jamie asked as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

"Tea will be fine, I guess"

"Okay then" Jamie said as she walked towards Dani and pressed her lips against hers. They pulled apart after a while.

Dani headed to their room to get changed into more comfortable clothes. It was starting to rain again, and after a long day she just wanted to lay down on the bed and watch TV. She came into the bathroom and started to take her earrings off, looking at herself in the mirror. One of her earrings fell to the floor, and she leaned in to pick it up.

When Dani stood up again, she stared blankly into the mirror.

It was _her_.

This was the first time since she saw the lady of the lake since she and Jamie moved to Vermont. But she'd only seen her in the water, a vague reflection that went away. This time it felt more real. And with it came all the bad memories from the manor.

Dani screamed at the mirror desperately and sat on the bathroom floor, crying, covering her face with her shaking hands. It almost felt like her world was coming apart again.

Jamie rushed to their bedroom as soon as she listened to Dani's scream. She came into the bathroom to find Dani laying on the floor, desperately crying. She knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dani, what happened?"

Dani was still shocked, staring at the floor, her hands shaking.

"Dani?"

"I...I saw her again. She's not gone"

Jamie looked around, startled.

"Where?"

"In the mirror" Dani said as she continued sobbing.

Jamie looked up and saw nothing. She then knelt down again, holding Dani's hand in hers while wiping away her tears with her other hand.

"Dani, just look at me. She's not here anymore. I'm here with you" 

But Dani was zoned out. She was staring blankly, immersed in her mind. Jamie cupped Dani's face with her hands, trying to make her look at her.

"Dani. It's okay. You're safe. I'm here" She kept repeating those words while she caressed her cheek with one hand and held her hand with the other. Dani slowly started to come back again. She squeezed Jamie's hand tightly and looked up at her. 

Dani threw her arms around Jamie, sobbing quietly. Jamie wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. This is not fair for you" Dani said. She knew Jamie suffered when she got like this. And all because of her.

"What?" Jamie said in disbelief.

"You shouldn't be going through this. It's not fair. It's all my fault. You deserve better"

Jamie's eyes watered. She knew Dani was carrying a weight that made her feel like she was the problem. Almost the same way Jamie had felt most of her life. Dani was everything for her, and she couldn't stand her feeling like this.

Jamie broke apart from the hug and grabbed Dani by the shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"Dani, listen to me. I love you more than everything I have ever loved. And I know some days will be harder than others, like this one. But remember we promised "forever"? Well, I'm willing to keep that promise, whatever it takes. So don't ever think about that again, please"

Dani started crying again, this time because of Jamie's words. How can anyone love her that much to the point they accept the fact that she's broken? She looked down, fidgeting her hands, as Jamie was still grabbing her shoulders.

Jamie noticed Dani's hands and took them in hers. Then she leaned in and pressed her forehead into Dani's. 

"I love you, okay?"

Dani nodded and let out a shy, small smile.

"Now, come here. You need some rest" Jamie said as she started to get up. She helped Dani and grabbed her arm to help her walk, as she was still shaking a bit. She led her to their bed and helped her lay down. She sat down beside her.

"Want me to get you your tea?"

Dani nodded quietly. As soon as Jamie was gone, fear rushed to her again. She was scared of being alone and seeing the lady of the lake again. She stayed still until Jamie came back.

"There you go" she said with a smile. Dani took a sip and left the cup on her nightstand.

"I love you" Dani replied, causing Jamie to lean in and kiss her forehead. Dani wrapped her arms around her neck, wanting her to stay close. Jamie smiled and softly kissed her lips. Dani felt warm at the kiss. It made her feel safe. 

"Come here" Jamie then gestured to Dani to sit up, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her once again. Dani deepened the kiss this time. Jamie then laid down on the bed, pulling Dani with her. Dani pulled apart from the kiss and slowly tangled her legs around Jamie, burying her face in her neck. Jamie smiled and kissed the top of her head, while her hands rubbed Dani's back. Dani stayed still like that for a while. She surely felt safer while in Jamie's arms. 

Jamie noticed Dani was fast asleep when she suddenly asked her something and she didn't answer. She was still tangled around her, her arms and legs wrapped tightly against her. Jamie kissed Dani's head once more and then turned on the TV at a very low volume. They stayed like that for almost an hour, until Dani finally woke up. Jamie kissed her forehead as soon as she looked up at her.

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“Just a while, I guess” Jamie replied with a small smile. Dani smiled back as she unwrapped her arms and legs apart from Jamie.

“I love you” Dani said, blushing a little. Her eyes still had a bit of sadness, but she felt safe whenever Jamie was with her.

“I love you too, Poppins”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it :) I'll be glad if you could leave a comment, both positive/negative feedback is wel-received!  
> The title of the fic is a lyric to Taylor Swift's song "peace" (from folklore).  
> Also remember prompts are always open in my tumblr (randomcactaceae)  
> Have a nice day/night


End file.
